Decorative lighting displays are used to communicate a joy of a holiday season, to draw attention to merchandise, or to simply decorate or adorn an object. Decorative lighting displays can be used both indoors and outdoors. Decorative lighting displays have been used residentially to adorn trees, shrubs, and houses. Commercial businesses can use decorative lighting displays to provide festive atmospheres at their places of business.
Some such decorations can involve many decorative lighting displays. Some such lighting displays can provide a time sequence of spatial illumination patterns. When multiple such time sequences of spatial illumination patterns are produced, such illumination patterns can be uncoordinated with one another. Because such illumination patterns can be uncoordinated with one another, these lighting displays can be less compelling than if such lighting displays were coordinated with one another.